Guadian del Fundador: traducción
by trillium248
Summary: Harry/Salazar. Slash. AU. Traducción: Founder's Keeper. resumen en el interior.
1. Capítulo 1: Desaparición

Título: Guadian del Fundador (Inglés: Founder's Keeper)  
Autor: trillium248

Idioma: Español, Rating: M  
Traducción de Inglés  
Traductor: Liotte (Gracias Liotte, mi español es horrible.)

Publicado: 08-19-08

**Resumen****:** Harry regresa a Hogwarts luego de derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Nadie sabe los detalles exactos de la caída del Señor Oscuro o que le sucedió a Harry durante los dos meses que estuvo capturado por los Mortífagos. Sin embargo el resultado fue la inhabilidad de Harry para controlar su magia. Dumbledore, creyendo que hacía lo correcto, encierra la magia de Harry, y por causa de esa traición, Harry escapa a la Cámara de los Secretos donde sin saberlo es arrojado a un pasado distante. Harry/Salazar

--

**Capítulo ****1: Desaparición**

--

Las vajillas traqueteaban contra las mesas de madera, y las velas amenazaban con apagarse. Respiré profundamente, tratando arduamente de mantenerme calmo. Después de todo, ellos solo estaban curiosos… a cada hora, minuto, segundo, de _cada día_, tratando de extraer cada maldito detalle de mí. Todo lo que quería era que me dejaran solo. ¿Por qué no podían entender eso? ¿Qué no podían ver que era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Qué podría estallar en cualquier minuto?

Mi habilidad para controlar mi magia ha estado decayendo. Cuando estoy irritado o enojado las cosas se queman, hierven, quiebran, vuelan, explotan… Se me ha prohibido la entrada al salón de pociones, la enfermería, la biblioteca, el campo de Quidditch, y los invernaderos. Probablemente luego se me prohibirá la entrada a las inmediaciones. Aunque la graduación sería en algunos días y eso no importaría más.

Justo ahora parecía que la vajilla tendría que ser reemplazada de nuevo.

Un plato se agrietó por la mitad y un pote de salsa saltó fuera de la mesa, derramando salsa marrón-grisácea y piezas de porcelana en el suelo de piedra. Una chica gritó cuando su vaso de jugo de calabaza se volcó y manchó su falda, a pesar de que eso podría haber sido obra suya.

"¡Harry!" me retó Hermione, como si fuera mi culpa, como si pudiera controlar lo que pasó. Algunas veces odiaba su constante actitud de madre gallina; como si ella pudiera comportarse mejor en mi situación.

"No más preguntas," Murmuré, casi rogando.

Seamus arrugó su nariz demostrando su molestia. El me ha estado fastidiando día y noche toda la semana pasada sobre la muerte de Voldemort. Incluso pensar sobre ese monstruo me hacía rechinar los dientes de ira, y por supuesto, cuando me enojaba, cosas malas pasaban. Me paré de mi asiento, sabiendo que mi cena tendría que ser interrumpida antes que invitara un Apocalipsis dentro del Gran Salón.

Me decidí por un desvío, pensé que sería agradable pasar por el Cuarto de los Requerimientos. Era un lugar ideal para ir cuando estaba estresado y necesitaba calmarme. Mis pensamientos estaban tan centrados en lograr llegar al cuarto que no noté a Ron seguirme desde el Gran Salón. Por lo tanto, me tomó por sorpresa el que una gran mano me tomara del hombro y me girara tan rápido que pensé que caería. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, por lo que supe que estaba frustrado conmigo. Esa frustración se había estado acumulando desde mi regreso a Hogwarts.

"¿Ron?"

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" el pelirrojo me gruño, y yo lo miré con una expresión aburrida.

"Solo quiero que me dejen solo"

"Oh, entonces quieres que te dejen solo," Su tono era uno de falsa incredulidad, "desapareces por dos meses sin decir nada a nadie, ¿luego regresas y el Señor Oscuro está muerto? No respondes ninguna pregunta, y cada vez que alguien dice algo, ¡tú terminas casi quemándolos hasta morir!"

"¡No es mi culpa! No puedo-,"

"Mira, amigo," Interrumpió Ron, "Se que no lo puedes controlar, pero tienes que hablar con alguien. Debes dejar de distanciarte de los demás."

"No quiero gente al rededor de mi, siempre fastidiándome sobre como derroté a _ese monstruo_." Hablé con tanto odio que Ron dio un paso atrás. "Él _ya_ _no está_, y se _acabó_" Todas las pinturas fueron arrancadas de sus paredes y se oyeron sus enfurecidos gritos cuando los cuadros cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Y escapé de allí.

XXXX

En la lechuzería, me sentía a salvo, en calma. No había nadie que me hiciera preguntas y nadie que esperara respuestas. Hedwig se balanceaba en mi rodilla mientras le daba algunas piezas de comida para lechuza. Algunas veces a ella le encantaba darme regalos, como ratones muertos y cosas así. Era una extraña experiencia encontrar algunos de sus "regalos" en mi almohada o en mi zapato. Nunca tuve el corazón para decirle que yo no comía ratones muertos.

"Mi querido niño, estoy muy contento de haberte encontrado" Una ligera y anciana voz se oyó firme pero suavemente sobre el tranquilo ulular de las lechuzas. Miré hacia arriba y como esperaba, Dumbledore estaba parado frente a mí en su túnica con patrones de estrellas, barba blanca, ojos titilantes y todo.

"¿Quería algo, señor?" Mi tono era desagradecido, ciertamente, pero sabía que él no tomaría ofensa. O al menos no lo mostraría.

"Creo que he encontrado algo que ayudará con tu magia accidental." Mis ojos se ampliaron ante sus palabras, y un sentimiento de esperanza entro en mí como no había sentido en meses.

El esperado sorbete de limón fue ofrecido, y como esperado, lo rechacé. Mis dedos tiraban nerviosamente de las mangas de mi túnica. No podía explicar por qué sentí un pesado y denso temor descendió sobre mí.

"Señor, ¿realmente encontró una manera de detener estas explosiones de magia?" Mi voz vaciló, y mentalmente me pateé por sonar tan patético.

"Hay solo una forma," Dumbledore sacó del cajón de su escritorio una pequeña caja plateada, sus nudosos dedos acariciaban los bordes como si fuera una gran reliquia. No pude evitar temblar mientras veía esas viejas manos cuidadosamente levantar la tapa y ponerla a un lado.

Adentro estaba una oscurecida banda plateada, su superficie bastante suave sin adornos o diseños; gruesa y densa; pesada y fría. Vi como Dumbledore la levantó del interior de la caja solo tocándola por las orillas con sus pulgares e índices. "Esto ayudará a controlar la magia accidental. La mano con la que usas tu varita, Harry." Vacilante, ofrecí mi mano. Confiaba en Dumbledore, pero algo en sus claros ojos azules me hacia dudar. ¿Por qué haría algo para dañarme?

Por supuesto estaba totalmente equivocado. Ingenuo, era un verdadero idiota por pensar que Dumbledore nunca me haría daño. Todos me dañan. Debí haber previsto esto Cualquiera podría pensar que yo ya habría aprendido mi propósito a la edad de cuatro años creciendo con los Dursleys. Harry Potter es solo un instrumento, algo para tener cerca cuando es útil. El momento en que el aro de plata cerró alrededor de mi muñeca, comprendí los fríos ojos azules, y una onda de hielo pasó sobre mí.

Ya había sobrepasado mi utilidad, y era tiempo de arrojarme lejos.

"¿Qué…?" Jadeé, en pesadumbre y dolor, "¿Qué ha hecho?" Arranqué mi mano, y de alguna manera en la constante sorpresa y desesperación, sabía que era muy tarde.

"Es por el bien del mundo mágico, Harry," Los intentos de Dumbledore por calmarme fallaban miserablemente, "El ministro ha dado su aprobación, y tu deberías-,"

"¡No!, ¡Devuélvala!" Demandé, "¡Mi magia!, ¡Regrésela!"

"_Silencio._" El director movió su varita, y abruptamente mi sonido fue cortado. Traté de gritar, y cuando eso no funcionó, me paré preparado para arrancar su piel y matar al

bastardo. ¡Él la tomó! Y no estaba. Con otro movimiento de su varita me tenía atado a la silla con gruesos cilindros de cuerda. La banda plateada estaba quemando mi piel. "Harry, cálmate."

Desapareció.

"El ministerio aprobó que tu magia debía ser bloqueada. Esto protegerá a los estudiantes y te mantendrá lejos de causar aún mas daño"

Desapareció.

"You should be grateful that you will no longer need to fear harming those close to you. Harry you have to understand…" He trailed off, probably realizing that his words were doing little to help the situation.

"Deberías estar agradecido que ya no tienes que temer de hacerle daño a aquellos cercanos a ti. Harry, tienes que comprender…" Se detuvo, probablemente al darse cuenta que sus palabras ayudaban muy poco en esta situación.

Todo desapareció.

"He decidido trasladarte a una locación segura mientras te recuperas…" Trató nuevamente, pero era inútil.

Ya no escuchaba lo que decía. Su traición… este robo… Creo que debe haber notado mi carencia de preocupación a lo que estaba diciendo, eso o podía sentir el odio ardiendo debajo de mi piel. Deshizo los hechizos con un simple _finite incantatem _y me acompañó hasta la puerta. Todavía estaba impactado; la pérdida de mi magia había sido como cortar una extremidad, como cortarlas todas. Me sentía inútil y herido.

"Te mataré, Albus." Dije quedamente. Pero su única respuesta fue una ligera palmada en mi hombro y mandarme afuera. De alguna manera, tenía que irme. De ninguna manera me iría a alguna parte con alguien del Ministerio. Ellos estaban espantados de su elegido ahora que no estaba peleando Señores Oscuros o Mortífagos. Luego se me ocurrió que Dumbledore también debía de estar asustado.

Merlín, ten piedad de ellos, porque si algún día encontraba una manera, los castigaría a todos. Ahora sorpresivamente sentí una estocada de simpatía hacía Tom Riddle, el hombre que había sido antes de volverse loco. Si no hubiera sido un sociópata inclinado en matar cada persona en el planeta, pensé que quizás hubiera sido capaz de simpatizar con él.

Necesitaba irme de Hogwarts, y mientras estaba en eso, el mundo mágico por completo. Más o menos, me habían rebajado al estatus de un squib, y hasta que encontrara una manera de remover esta banda de plata, tendría que esconderme.

Traté de sacar mi varita de mi túnica, pero encontré que mi mano no podía tocarla, era como si fuera repelida por un imán. Maldije en voz alta, y caminé hasta el segundo piso.

Bien, pensé, déjenlos intentar. Todos se pueden perder y volverse locos tratando de encontrarme. No serán capaces de atraparme, incluso si saben donde estoy. Frustrado, enjugué las lágrimas de mis mejillas y arranqué la puerta al lavatorio de niñas. Necesitaba un lugar para pesar, un lugar para planear, y un lugar para esconderse. Un lugar para gritar, rabiar, llorar, herirse y…

Dios, quería morir. ¿Cómo podia?

"_**Ábrete**_" Siseé y la entrada apareció. Sin voltear a mirar a Myrtle, la llorona, salté dentro de la cañería hacia la oscura y húmeda cámara.


	2. Capítulo 2: País de las Maravillas

Disclaimer: HP pertenece a JKR

Nota: Cambié de Galés a Inglés y estoy usando //…// para indicar que otro idioma está siendo usado. Esto es para que ustedes, lectores, puedan entender que está siendo dicho y también porque realmente debería ser algún tipo de gaélico (si estoy siendo históricamente cierta)

**--**

**Capítulo 2: País de las Maravillas.**

--

Hacía frío, y estaba respirando con dificultad. Mis manos estaban magulladas y arañadas por mi furioso golpeteo contra las paredes. Mis gritos hacían ecos con abandono mientras golpeaba mis puños otra vez contra el suelo y la imponente estatua de Slytherin. No podía pensar más allá del dolor de perder mi magia y deseaba declarar la guerra contra la Britania mágica.

La muerte sería una misericordia cuando terminara con ellos.

Pero ahora, estaba cansado. Mi ira se había convertido en tristeza, y volvía a ser patético y débil otra vez. Y por qué, oh por qué, tenía que decidir abusar las duras paredes de piedra con mi frágil piel. Me senté en un pequeño rincón de la cámara, lejos de la putrefacta carcasa del basilisco que había matado en mi segundo año. Merlín, había sido tan pequeño. Temblé, reclinándome contra la pared, preguntándome cuanto tiempo pasaría antes que la gente me extrañara.

Pero nuevamente, ¿por qué debería de importar? Las únicas personas que quizás aun se preocuparan por mi estaban muertas o sin poder para cambiar algo. Hermione quizás hubiera sido capaz de encontrar una manera de deshacerme de la banda de plata, pero sabía que ella tomaría el lado de Dumbledore antes que el mío, especialmente después de haber sido victima de mis accidentales explosiones de incontrolable magia. Todavía se estaba recuperando de las quemaduras en las plantas de sus pies, y cada vez que la miraba, ella saltaba como si la fuera a herir a propósito. Ahora había tomado el hábito de reprenderme como si pudiera detenerme de causar caos, como si entendiera, como si ella fuera una maldita santa por sufrir mi amistad.

Tal vez estaba un poco disgustado al respecto.

Ya no necesitaba más de mis cosas de colegio o mis efectos personales. Lo que poseía era de muy poco o ya no tenía valor para mí ahora. Podía vivir con lo que tenía, mi capa de invisibilidad y mi álbum de fotos, y encontrar un hogar para desamparados en Londres o algo por el estilo. Eso podría funcionar. _Tenía_ que. El ministerio podia irse a la mierda. Si Dumbledore pensaba que hacerme un squib podía mantenerme aquí, estaba equivocado. Ya no podía vivir más en este mundo. Preferiría morir antes que estar desprotegido y a la merced del ministerio que ha traicionado mi confianza tantas veces. Al menos, en el mundo muggle, podía desaparecer. Podía esconderme. Temprano en la mañana, escaparía.

De repente comencé a sentir mis ojos muy pesados y pensé que debí de haber usado más energía de los que había pensado tratando de golpear la muralla hasta la sumisión. Maldita pared. Bostezando, me moví hasta una posición semi-confortable, tan confortable como la piedra lo puede ser, y me saqué las gafas. Esperaba a medias quizás conseguir un descanso decente sin ser interrumpido por pesadillas, pero de alguna manera sabía que al destino le encantaba jugar conmigo. Cerré mis ojos al oscuro olvido.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Enervate_,"

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente, y me encontré atado en una incómoda posición con dos magos borrosos que parecían ser un poco más jóvenes que yo parados frente a mí con sus varitas blandidas amenazadoramente.

//¿Quién eres? // Miré al chico totalmente confundido. ¿Qué demonios?, //¿De dónde vienes?, ¿Cómo lograste entrar?//

"No entiendo." Dije con debilidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba atado? Estaba tieso y mis manos estaban adoloridas y magulladas para no mencionar la encantadora roja y ardiente quemadura que rozaba contra las cuerdas y la banda de plata alrededor de mi muñeca. Los dos chicos conversaban calladamente entre ellos en su extraño lenguaje, y miraba sus expresiones tratando desesperadamente de comprender la situación.

Uno tenía cabellos claros, algo largos, cortados justo bajo su mentón, vestía ropas oscuras, pero eso era todo lo que podía distinguir. El otro tenía cabello color marrón, atado con una pieza de cinta o cuerda y también vestía ropas oscuras. Parecía que debatían sobre algo, como quien de ellos debía de hacer una tarea desagradable, como llevarme ante Dumbledore o lo que tuvieran guardado, de repente el argumento pauso y vi el destello de una moneda. Hubo un ruido de metal golpeando contra la piedra, la moneda giró, y finalmente se sacudió hasta descansar sobre el suelo. El rubio festejó mientras el de cabellos oscuros se lamentaba y comenzaba a caminar más hacia el interior de la cámara. Seguí mirando al chico desaparecer detrás de un pasadizo que nunca había notado antes, pero mi cabeza fue forzada a encarar al rubio.

//Soy tan afortunado, ¡que rostro tan bonito!// dijo sonriendo y trazando mi rostro con una mano, mientras me mantenía quieto con la otra. Traté de alejarme, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte, y sus labios se curvaron en una deslumbrante sonrisa. Era más grande y fuerte que yo y tenía una varita, y aunque eso necesariamente no me hubiera detenido, no me podía mover a causa de las cuerdas.

Estaba harto de ser un prisionero.

"¡Déjame ir, enfermo y desagradable estúpido! ¡Lárgate!" Siseé, mirando al muchacho furioso. Pero el se rió y desordenó mi cabello. "Merlín, si solo pudiera hacer un-," grité, contorsionándome en dolor mientras la banda alrededor de mi muñeca aumentaba su calor. "¡Maldición!" rechiné mis dientes y tomé aire. La expresión bromista del chico se volvió pensativa y me soltó solo para preguntar lo que supuse debía ser el equivalente a '¿Qué sucede?' pero no podía estar seguro.

Luego fui súbitamente tironeado de pie y ágilmente removido de mis ataduras. Luché por mantenerme de pie y me detuve cuando sentí una varita presionada incómodamente contra mi cuello. No había manera de esquivarla.

Un hombre distinto comenzó a interrogarme inmediatamente, estoy seguro que preguntando varias cosas, a la vez, forzándome contra la pared.

//Dime tu nombre, // la fría voz siseó, y agregaría que bastante amenazador, en mi oído. Tomó todo lo que tenía para inhalar y exhalar, estaba tan asustado. No tenía magia para defenderme, y no entendía que infiernos este hombre estaba diciendo. Moví mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos. No quería ver a este hombre, el dueño de esa espeluznante y enojada voz.

"Por favor, yo no," Tragué por aire, "No entiendo. ¿Nadie habla maldito inglés?"

//¿Cuál es tu nombre?// Preguntó en un idioma que sonaba diferente, e incluso cuando empecé a hiperventilar, pensé que esta vez podría haber entendido.

"¿Mi nombre?" Pregunté inseguro, pero por supuesto él parecía no entenderme. Apenas podía estar de pie, y el muro que antes traté de abusar estaba semi-soportándome, casi me sentí mal por eso.

"¿Mai Neim?" Preguntó escépticamente. Oh. No, no, no. Moví mi cabeza y lentamente levanté mi mano para hacer un gesto. El hombre de inmediato la agarró y la afirmó dolorosamente contra la pared. Me sorprendió, y grité de nuevo.

"Harry." Susurré, no me atrevía a abrir mis ojos, estaba tan aterrorizado de este hombre, y no había nada que pudiera hacer sin magia. No estaba en ninguna posición para enfrentármele y yo era más pequeño físicamente.

"¿Harry?" Repitió. Asentí con la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Harry Potter." Merlín, estaba temblando tan fuerte, pensé que me desmayaría. El hombre me preguntó varias cosas más, pero no entendí nada. Por lo menos ya no parecía seguir horriblemente enojado. El agarre en mi hombro había aminorado, y la varita en mi cuello ya no se clavaba contra mi piel. Eventualmente se rindió de interrogarme y me condujo hasta la salida, la varita ahora contra mi espalda. Los dos chicos nos seguían de cerca, conversando, probablemente especulando cuanto más tenía para vivir.

'_**Requiero una escalera.'**_ El hombre dijo en voz alta. Me detuve, incrédulo, pensando que él debía pensar que era jodídamente hilarante que supiera inglés todo este tiempo y que solamente había estado jugando conmigo. Entonces, ante mí apareció una escalera en espiral de piedra, de negra y pulida obsidiana. Y me dí cuenta que no era inglés lo que habló, sino que legua Pársel.

"¡Eres un hablante de Pársel!" Le acusé y me giré para encararle. Era imposible. Yo era el único que quedaba. Voldemort había sido el último de la sangre de Slytherin, el último hablante de Pársel que no fuera yo. Su varita brilló contra mi pecho y me sobresalté. Cerré mis ojos y me imaginé una serpiente, e imaginé que el hombre con el que hablaba era alguna clase de serpiente.

'_**Te puedo entender de esta manera' **_Siseé quedamente, luego abrí mis ojos, y realmente vi al hombre delante de mí por primera vez. Era más alto que yo, con delgados y ondulados cabellos oscuros, casi tan oscuro como el mío, pero mucho más largo de manera que caía fácilmente pasado sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de un oscuro y profundo verde, no como los míos. No, los ojos de este hombre eran insondables y terriblemente intensos. Tenía rasgos faciales muy duros, mejillas altas, y delgados labios. Me miraba como si yo hubiera abrazado a Malfoy, o algo igualmente imposible.

'_**¿Tú hablas?' **_Asentí. '_**¿Cómo es eso posible?'**_

'_**No estoy totalmente seguro.' **_Me encogí de hombros y aparté la mirada. Los dos chicos detrás del hombre estaban susurrando entre ellos, probablemente pensando que yo era algún tipo de señor oscuro. Pero a juzgar por sus sonrisas, no era en serio.

'_**Bueno, al menos**__**, ahora sé como llegaste aquí. ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?'**_

'_**Y-Ya te dije mi nombre, y yo solamente**__**… necesitaba alejarme de…' **_Podía sentir lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro, y traté de enjugarlas, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado. _**'Ni siquiera me advirtió, solo la arrebató, sin siquiera preguntar.'**_

'_**¿Quién arrebató qué?'**_

'_**¡El director arrebató mi magia!'**_Deje mis rodillas ceder y me desplomé en el suelo para ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos. Realmente había sido ridículamente fácil para Dumbledore engañarme. Yo ni siquiera… No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora más que lamentarme. Abruptamente, mi muñeca fue arrancada y salté, claramente sorprendido. El hombre estudió intensamente el brazalete en mi muñeca.

'_**No puedo removerlo en este momento, pero Lady Raven podr**__**ía ser capaz de ayudar. Ahora, ¿Quién es el amo que te encadenó?'**_

'_**No es mi amo.' **_Negué con mi cabeza, _**'Él es el director de la escuela. Seguramente debe de haber escuchado de él. El es el director en esta escuela.' **_Entonces el hombre comenzó a reír, nunca había escuchando un sonido tan maravilloso, pero estoy seguro que podría haberlo disfrutado más si no hubiera sido a mis expensas.

'_**¿Qué tonterías estás hablando? **__**Aquí no hay un solo director. **__**Hay cuatro. **__**¿Qué mentiras salen de tu boca?' **_Alzó una ceja y se arrodilló a mi lado.

'_**Pero no he-,' **_Comencé pero el sostuvo su mano sobre mis labios y me callé de inmediato.

'_**Creo que estás confundido,'**_

'_**¡Sí!, ¡Bastante!' **_Siseé desesperado y furioso. Su mano se mantuvo donde estaba y me encontré sonrojado, deseando lamer mis labios, pero muy asustado para alejarme. Me volví más ruborizado cuando su mano se movió para levantar mi mentón.

'_**Al parecer eres un viajero del tiempo.'**_ Su sonrisa era casi amarga, _**'Soy uno de los cuatro fundadores de esta escuela. Bienvenido a mi escuela de magia y hechicería.'**_

"¡Salazar Slytherin!" Exclamé. "¡Oh, esto es malditamente brillante!, ¡No puedes serlo!, ¡Estás muerto!, ¡Como unos cientos de años muerto!" Me paré y me traté de alejar de él. Le vi asentir incierto, y noté que nadie me podía entender. _**'¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Moriste hace mucho, mucho tiempo!, ¡Y ni siquiera te le pareces! La estatua en la cámara-,'**_

'_**-es mi tatarabuelo.' **_

'_**Debes estar mintiendo.' **_La negación era la única cosa cuerda a la que me podía aferrar, porque derepente sentía que mi nombre era Alicia y que justo había tropezado con el País de las Maravillas.


	3. Capítulo 3: Conociendo a los Fundadores

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR.

Author's Note: thank you so much for reading the translation so far! Enjoy!

**--**

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo a los Fundadores**

**--**

Tomamos las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar al baño de niñas, lo cual encontré divertido – porque, ¿quién pone una entrada secreta en el baño de las chicas?- e irritante – porque si hubiera sabido que podía haber pedido una escalera en mi segundo año, no me abría molestado con la tubería el desastre que dejaba.

Mi corazón todavía latía con fuerza, pero ya comenzaba a calmarme. Slytherin, el maldito Salazar Slytherin, estaba caminando detrás de mí, con su varita clavándose en mi espalda de vez en cuando, no que le importara, pero aun así, un _fundador _de Hogwarts! Eso significaba que podría conocer a los otros fundadores. Podría conocer a Godric Gryfindor!

Mi corazón latió con más fuerza.

'_**Détente un momento.**_**'** Salazar se movió hacia el frente y luego dijo algo a los chicos que nos seguían. Debió ser algo sobre inmovilizarme, porque encontré mis brazos agarrados justo sobre mis codos y una mano sobre mi boca. Mi primera respuesta fue por supuesto resistirme, crecer con los Dursleys me había condicionado a resistir aquel tipo de contacto. Todavía les preocupaba a Ron y Hermione cuando ocasionalmente me apartaba de su toque. La mayor parte del tiempo me era fácil recordarme que me podía defender, que el contacto casual con mis amigos y mis compañeros de casa estaba bien, pero entonces tenía mi varita y mi magia. Ahora se sentía como si estuviera con los Dursleys nuevamente.

Indefenso. Sin varita. Sin magia.

Los dos chicos estaban bastante sorprendidos por mi repentino forcejeo y casi fui capaz de empujar al rubio por las escaleras. Mordí la mano sobre mi boca y tiré lo más fuerte que pude, pero el desgraciado de pelo oscuro tenía un agarre de hierro, y estaba seguro que me dejaría moretones. La banda alrededor de mi muñeca se estaba volviendo más caliente sobre mi ya quemada piel y grité, pero fue acallado por una de las manos de Slytherin. Alejé mi cabeza bruscamente de él, pero sus dedos solo me agarraron con más fuerza y me forzó a mirarle. Estaba temblando, y mi muñeca quemaba, y mi brazo estaba siendo sujeto firmemente por dedos dolorosamente fuertes. Este era increíblemente injusto.

Traté de nuevo, pero sólo la mitad de entusiasmo. Mientras más te resistas, más duro es el castigo y yo no pondría por sobre Slytherin el hacerme daño por todos los problemas que le he estado causando. El metal contra mi muñeca todavía estaba caliente, y traté de presionarla contra la escalera para que se enfriara, pero dolió y no se enfriaba.

'_**Quédate quieto.' **_Slytherin siseó con dureza. Bajé mi vista, derrotado, rezando en mi cabeza que fuera indulgente si dejara explicarme. Traté de responder contra su palma, pero el sonido fue acallado. _**'Esta es una cámara secreta, y ni siquiera los otros saben sobre ella. Nadie puede saber la entrada, y por suerte tu no hablas ningún idioma conocido más que el mío. Si le enseñas a alguien el camino hacia la cámara sin mi expreso permiso, te mataré, ¿está claro?' **_Asentí cabeceando, y su agarre se soltó, dejándome alejarme de él.

Me incliné hacia atrás y toqué mi mano ligeramente sobre los maltratadores dedos del chico de cabello oscuro y su agarre se aflojó. El rubio estaba sobre sus pies, sobando su espalda, y seguramente quejándose, pero no podía descifrar sus palabras. A regañadientes agarró mi muñeca, la ardiente, e inmediatamente exclamó su dolor y asco ante la sangre, piel chamuscada y la banda metálica. Si yo fuera él, supongo que habría maldicho. Sostuvo su mano adolorida por un momento luego se inclinó para examinar mi muñeca detenidamente, diciendo algo a los demás. Trató de utilizar un encanto refrigerante, pero el brazalete solo absorbió la magia. Frustrado, el rubio tocó la pared de piedra con la punta de su varita y trató nuevamente, pero Slytherin le movió a un lado, convocó una piedra y la transfiguró en un pequeño pedazo de hielo. Tan pronto el agua congelada hizo contacto con mi ampollada muñeca suspiré de alivio. Slytherin deslizó el hielo debajo del metal y a través de mi quemadura, dejando un rastro de agua helada que goteaba contra el suelo. Comencé a llorar otra vez, y escondí mi rostro en mi otra mano, teniendo presente el agarre del otro chico.

"Patético" Susurré, "Lo siento. Lo siento. No quería-," Pero me detuve, recordando que no me entendían. No me preocupé de repetirlo en Lengua Pársel. La mano del rubio, o supongo que podría haber sido la mano del de cabellos oscuros, comenzó a sobar círculos en mi espalda, pero se detuvo cuando me tensé. Slytherin habló en tonos suaves, pero no en algún idioma que entendiera. Quizás me estaba diciendo que me calmara, y que todo estaría bien, porque eso era lo que imaginaba una persona supuestamente debía decir en este tipo de situaciones. No sabía con certeza.

'_**Esta quemadura probablemente dejará cicatriz. **__**No puede ser curada con magia' **_Slytherin dijo y yo asentí mi entendimiento, secando mis lágrimas. No importaba. _**'No pretendíamos asustarte. **__**Tienes**__** nuestras **__**disculpas**__**. **__**Explicaré**__**que**__**va**__** a **__**pasar**__**esta**__**vez**__**. **__**No sabía que reaccionarías tan mal.'**_

'_**Lo siento,' **_Susurré, casi inaudible.

'_**Tras esa puerta está un salón de clases que es más usado como almacén que cualquier otra cosa, pero nadie debe saber sobre mi cámara, así que no debemos ser vistos u oídos saliendo de ella. ¿Comprendes?' **_Asentí, y luego procesé lo que decía con más cuidado. La entrada no estaba exactamente ubicada en el baño de niñas, así que eso significaba que había cambiado en los últimos cien años, lo cual era bastante posible dado el tiempo entre medio. Sólo que era extraño… y ya no tan entretenido, la entrada estaba en un lugar tan obvio.

Slytherin dirigió a los dos chicos otra vez, y yo solo esperaba que no involucrara sostenerme como un prisionero nuevamente. Estaba vez en cambio, no me agarraron, en cambio solo posaron sus manos en cada lado de mis hombros y me sostuvieron con firmeza. El rubio, que parecía ser el más carismático de los dos, posó un solo dedo sobre mis labios y sonrió con un aire de disculpa. Yo solo le asentí, inseguro de que más podía hacer, y traté de mover sus manos. Sus estúpidos apéndices solo me agarraron con más fuerza en advertencia, así que soporté el contacto. Slytherin realizó algunos hechizos que no reconocí y luego siseó para que una especie de puerta se abriera. La pared se abrió silenciosamente haciendo una gran entrada hacia el salón vacío.

Miré a mí alrededor en aquel ambiente poco familiar, escritorios y sillas estaban esparcidos por la habitación, la mayoría apiladas contra la pared. La única pieza familiar eran las paredes de piedra que conformaban Hogwarts, pero incluso entonces, se veían más nuevas y energizadas como nunca las había visto antes. Mi hogar era tan diferente.

Pronto estaba siendo llevado por los dos estudiantes que venían detrás de Slytherin hacia alguna parte del castillo, en la cual yo esperaba estaba poblada por más de los fundadores. Realmente quería conocer a Godric Gryfindor, el hombre por el cual la casa de Gryfindor estaba nombrada.

No tuve tal suerte.

Los dos chicos se sentaron conmigo, esperando que Slytherin regresara. Me sentía como un convicto, atascado en esta pequeña oficina con dos magos completamente armados. El rubio hablaba quedamente con el chico de cabello oscuro, probablemente hablaban de mí, y con seguridad nada bueno juzgando por las risillas. El chico de cabello oscuro solo frunció el ceño y giró sus ojos.

La silla en la que me sentaba era suficientemente confortable, con un asiento más grande de lo normal y una espalda alta, era capaz de subir mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y observar la pequeña habitación. Era difícil distinguir los detalles, y estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza porque no tenía mis lentes. Pero logré notar la bastante pronunciada combinación de verde y plateado, y no olvidemos las serpientes.

Pequeñas serpientes colmaban la habitación, bordadas aquí y allá sobre tela, talladas en la madera, grabadas en metal, y si no hubiera sido sensible a la magia, nunca habría sido capaz de notar su presencia. Sin mis lentes, no eran más que simples garabatos, pero podía _sentirlas_ allí, esperando.

Pero eso era realmente ridículo.

Mi línea de pensamientos llegó a un alto cuando el chico rubio se paró, una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, y pronto supe que cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer me involucraba, y no en una buena manera. Me tensé, listo para saltar en un instante. Los duelos eran tanto físicos como mágicos, y recordé que los magos muy seguido olvidaban que las varitas no eran las únicas armas a mi disposición. No era físicamente fuerte, pero me podía mover, y rápido.

El rubio hacía girar su varita lentamente entre sus dedos, recordándome de mi segundo año y esa copia de dieciséis años de ese _jodido cada de serpiente_. Mis músculos se enroscaron y me incliné un poco hacia delante.

"Cualquier cosa que pienses en hacer, me aseguraré de que lo lamentes." Le advertí en un tono que el rubio no podía interpretar más que en una amenaza. Pero entonces, parecía creer que todo era una especie de juego divertido para él. Vi su muñeca comenzar un practicado movimiento de varita, uno que podía ser una gran variedad de hechizos, eso fue hasta que vi el familiar arco y escuche el encantamiento para lo que solo podía ser el hechizo relajante de músculos.

Para evitarlo me empuje hacia atrás para que la silla cayera conmigo, la cual podía efectivamente me protegería si el hechizo estaba apuntado hacia abajo. El hechizo del rubio fue por sobre la silla, y rodé hacia la izquierda, escondiéndome bajo el escritorio. Agarré el primer objeto sólido que pude encontrar, un pote de tinta, y se lo lancé al chico, derramando tinta por todas partes, incluyendo el chico de cabello oscuro que maldijo bastante enojado. Pero el pote dio en el blanco, su pequeño cuerpo de metal golpeó al chico rubio en la frente, el exceso de tinta tiñó lentamente su cabello de un oscuro verde. Me gritó, pero la puerta se abrió de repente y allí habían cuatro personas paradas afuera, mirando alrededor del marco para ver cual era la conmoción.

Slytherin se veía furioso, su varita desenfundada y destellando con rabia. Miró a la tinta manchando sus tapices y escritorio y en mi interior me estremecí, agachándome detrás del escritorio para ocultarme y, en secreto, contento de tener un mueble entre nosotros.

Estaba en problemas, de eso ninguna duda.

Slytherin luego comenzó a reprender a los dos chicos que supuestamente debían de estar vigilándome, y aunque no sabía que estaba siendo dicho, entendí el mensaje con bastante claridad.

Una vez que los niños habían sido debidamente prohibidos de la oficina, me atreví a mirar alrededor del borde del escritorio, temeroso de lo que el hombre podría inflingirme.

Había tres personas paradas detrás de Salazar, e inmediatamente supe quienes eran. El otro hombre solo podía ser Godric Gryfindor. No estoy exagerando cuando digo que era un hombre bastante grande, no como Hagrid quien era un medio gigante, solo grande y musculoso, y realmente era atractivo. Estaba de pie majestuosamente con una espada de plata en el cinturón, como un general.

No podía controlar el rubor que cubrió mis mejillas, y por suerte, Slytherin todavía no me había llamado de detrás del escritorio. Todavía estaba refunfuñando sobre su oficina y la que yo presumía debía ser lady Ravenclaw estaba tratando lo mejor que podía de calmarle. No era hermosa, pero quizás bonita, en el modo que se sostenía. Me parecía una mujer fuerte, y conociéndola, era probablemente igual que Hermione cuando se trataba de libros.

La menuda bruja rubia cerca de Godric solo podía ser Helga Hufflepuff, y solo podía mirar sorprendido de cuan hermosa era. No era una veela, pero para una señorita, para cualquier mujer, tenía los ojos más amables y la más encantadora sonrisa. Si hubiera mirado más tiempo, quizás me hubiera enamorado.

La única cosa que note en todos ellos, era cuan jóvenes se veían. Ninguno podía haber sido un día mayor de treinta.

'_**T**__**ú, sale de allí y explícate.' **_Slytherin siseó, y me sobresalté ante su duro tono. Me paré lentamente, mis piernas temblando y mi corazón acelerado. Quería ser valiente frente a los fundadores de Hogwarts, pero era su culpa que estuviera tan nervioso. Tenía miedo de parecer un idiota por mirar tan fijo, y no quería parecer un cobarde ante sus ojos, pero al parecer esos planes estaban condenados a fallar.

'_**¡Lo siento, señor! No **__**quería hacer tal desastre, Lo limpiaré, lo prometo.' **_Rogué, sin atreverme a mirar. Si lo hacía, los vería a todos parados allí, juzgándome.

'_**No seas tonto, niño. Los elfos se encargaran de eso.' **_Hizo un gesto para que me acercara, y renuente fui hacia él. Helga le dijo algo a Rowena, tan quedamente, incluso si hubiera sido capaz de entender, no habría podido identificar las palabras.

'_**Eso solo que… ese chico rubio iba a usar una maldición en m**__**í… y yo…'**_

'_**Y tú reaccionaste lanzando un pote de tinta.'**_ Me estremecí, tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera tan enojado como sonaba.

'_**Bueno, si señor, lo siento, señor.' **_Slytherin simplemente hizo caso omiso de mis patéticas disculpas.

'_**Ven, y conoce a mis colegas.'**_

"Hola," Ofrecí con timidez. Gryfindor no tuvo ningún reparo de agarrar mi mano y casi arrancar mi brazo de su lugar.

//Hola,// Sonrió, sus ojos azules chispeando.

//Bienvenido,// Ravenclaw extendió su mano y yo me detuve por un momento, inseguro de que hacer. ¿Debería de estrecharla? Ella sostenía su mano con la palma hacia abajo, ¿Se suponía que debía de besarla, como lo hacían en las películas?

'_**Señor, ¿**__**supuestamente debo de besar su mano?, ¿es eso una costumbre apropiada?' **_Pregunté en un rápido siseo.

'_**Si, niño idiota,' **_Slytherin giró sus ojos.

"Lo siento," Bajé un poco la cabeza, ruborizado y me incliné para presionar mis labios en la parte posterior de su mano. Ella sonrió con suficiente aprobación supuse.

Después de una repetición de mis acciones con Hufflepuff, Slytherin pronto instó a todos a seguirlo fuera de la oficina semi-destruida. Tan pronto traspasé la puerta, Gryfindor y Slytherin comenzaron a discutir, sobre qué, no tenía idea, pero no parecían completamente serios sobre ello. Terminamos caminando una corta distancia a través del pasillo a un pequeño y vacío salón de clases.

Los cuatro fundadores conjuraron sillas para ellos, cada uno reflejando sus personalidades. Y como si fuera un pensamiento pasadero Slytherin movió su varita y me ofreció un asiento que parecía bastante plano e incómodo. En vez de decir algo, me senté, y esperé mientras los fundadores conversaban alrededor de mí, seguramente sobre mí, pero como si no existiera.

Suspiré deprimido. Aunque fuera genial el conocer a Gryfindor y a los otros, aún me sentía como si estuvieran muy lejos de mi propia liga, como si yo fuera solo un minúsculo problema del cual se veían forzados a lidiar.

'_**Párate y muéstrale tu muñeca a Lady Raven.' **_Me ordenó Slytherin, sobresaltándome fuera de mi autodesprecio. Me paré de inmediato y me acerqué a Rowena, ofreciéndole mi mano. Sus dedos rozaron los contornos del brazalete que rodeaba mi muñeca y frunció su ceño cuando vio la piel quemada ampollándose debajo. Miré como sus agudos ojos tomaban cada detalle, y pensé que incluso Hermione estaría celosa. Habló quedamente pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

Slytherin le ladró algo que era probablemente rudo y sin motivo, pero ella solo replicó con calma y un tono de reproche que me hizo sonreír a pesar de mi ignorancia.

'_**¿De que estás riendo, chico?**__**' **_Slytherin siseó de nuevo, pero con molestia, y rápidamente traté de hacer desaparecer mi sonrisa.

'_**De nada, señor,'**_

'_**Ciertamente,'**_

Ravenclaw usó sus manos para masajear la mía que ella sostenía, y tenía esta mirada muy compasiva en su rostro mientras me hablaba, pero no sabía que me estaba diciendo. Miré hacia Slytherin para que tradujera, y él vaciló antes de comenzar a hablar. Me preparé para lo peor.

'_**Ella dice que necesitas una llave**__**, pero no sabe que podría ser. Este objeto no fue hecho por magos, ningún mago o bruja podría crear algo tan vil.' **_El hombre pausó un momento, _**'La otra opción seria perder tu mano. Aunque, ella considera que existen medidas de protección que impidan eso. La llave podría ser cualquier cosa, y hay muy pocas maneras confiables para descubrir que podría ser.'**_

Asentí y miré hacia mi muñeca.

'_**Entonces, ¿qué clase de cosas podr**__**ía ser la llave?'**_ Pregunté, cuestionándome si valdría la pena perder mi mano de varita para conseguir de regreso mi magia. ¿Seguiría estando fuera de control?

'_**Me desagrada tener que repetirme, chico. **__**Dije que la llave podría ser cualquier cosa,'**_

'_**No tienes porque hablarme de esa manera,' **_Objeté, recordando más que nunca a cierto profesor de pociones, _**'Me refiero a que es obvio que no es aire ni tierra o cualquier otra cosa común con la cual pudiera entrar en contacto.'**_

'_**Niño impertinente,' **_Slytherin se burló, _**'Aunque estás en lo correcto.'**_

Gryfindor dijo algo a Slytherin quien respondió tenso, causando que el hombre más grande se parara enojado. Hufflepuff también se alzó a sus pies y se paró entre los dos hombres. Rowena, en cambio, solo giró sus ojos y acarició su varita. La miré con envidia, extrañando sentir mi propia varita de acebo. Slytherin habló con suavidad, pero en un tono que sugería que estaba ridiculizando a su colega, y con bastante profundidad si debía de comentar. Ese era un tono que tuve que oír la mayor parte de mis siete años de escuela, y si sabía algo sobre Gryfindor, es que estaba a punto de comenzar un duelo, pues al parecer no era tan hábil en un combate verbal.

'_**Por favor, ¿Podrían detenerse?'**_Siseé al único que podría escuchar y comprenderme.

'_**Mantente fuera de esto, chico,' **_Slytherin me dirigió una mirada agresiva.

'_**Sus miserables **__**argumentos no van a resolver nada. Se que tú lo comenzaste-,'**_

'_**Cállate,' **_Slytherin lanzó un encanto silenciador hacia mí, pero lo esquivé y me escondí detrás de Rowena Ravenclaw.

'_**¡Esto es estúpido!' **_Grite, pero Gryfindor y Slytherin ya habían comenzado a lanzarse insultos y casuales maldiciones, para gran consternación de Hufflepuff. Ella pateó el suelo con frustración y en un arrebato de indignación tomó asiento al lado de Ravenclaw.

//¡Hombres!// La bruja rubia hizo un mohín con sus brazos cruzados.

--

**Notas de la traductora: **

**Siento mucho el retraso en las actualizaciones pero aquí en Chile eran las fiestas patrias, por la independencia de Chile y estuve de asado en asado, de junta familiar a otra y ahora realmente me siento como una vaca gorda y grande…. Nunca más como tanto…. v.v **

**De cualquier manera, aquí les traigo otro capítulo del fantástico fic de Trillium! Que lo disfruten! Por favor dejen reviews para animarnos a seguir con la historia. **

**Y VIVA CHILE CTM!!!!! (sorry se me sale lo patriota XD)**


End file.
